Pretty Little Cheater
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Picked up right after Jason brings Mike home. Instead of leaving, Aria calls him back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

This scene picks up right after Jason busts Mike for trying to break in. Instead of shutting the door, Aria calls him back.  
>**********************************************************************JARIA**********<p>

"Jason, wait!" I shouted making him turn around and walk back up to my porch.

"Yeah?" He said curiously.

"Were you serious about the pink hair?" I asked, grabbing a lock of my curls.

"Why, are you thinking about dying it back?" He smirked at me, moving closer up the steps.

"Maybe," I replied.

"You look good either way. Personally, I liked the streak of pink more. It gave you an edge, and made you stand out from your friends" he told me after pausing a minute to think about it.

I took two steps out the door and pulled it shut.

"And you liked that?" I asked.

"I like a girl who does something she wants to, and doesn't care what people think because of it." He answered honestly.

By now we were only few inches apart. I thought about what he said and kissed him. I knew it was supposed to feel wrong. I had a boyfriend; I shouldn't be kissing other guys. Especially one that I had a crush on, and at one point was convinced I loved him. I waited for the guilt to sink in, but it never did. Instead, I felt good.  
>I didn't have to worry about people watching or what anyone would think at the sight of us kissing. With Ezra, I always had to be careful. With Jason, I felt carefree.<p>

"I knew I liked you." he said after the kiss. I grinned like an idot, happy to hear his confession. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. Unlike the first one, there was no hesitation. Our tongues connected instantly, fighting for dominance. I was enjoying myself entirely too much. We pulled apart for air, resting our foreheads on one another's.

"I never thought something like this would happen outside my dreams." I confessed when my breathing got back to normal.

"Me neither." He confessed back. We gazed into each other's eyes, for what seemed like forever. A car pulled up in my drive way, breaking the connection.

"It's late, I should be getting home. Can I call you?" He asked. I was about to say yes, when I remembered Ezra was supposed to call tonight.

"I have a boyfriend." I blurted out.

"Oh" He said disappointed. He dropped his arms from around my waist.

***********************************************************************JARIA*********  
>I know its short but I don't want to keep writing if it's not good. Tell me what you think, and I'll update soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad people are enjoying this. I was nervous about posting my stories before but since I've gotten good reviews I decided to continue.  
>******************************************************************************************************************************************<p>"I'm sorry. We had a fight and things haven't been working out for awhile now. I know its a pretty lame excuse but its the truth." I explained to him.<p>

"Hey, Aria, its okay. You do what you need to. Friends?" he asked sticking his hand out towards me.

"Thanks for not being mad, friend." I joked shaking his hand.

"Hey Jason?" my mom said suprised.

"Hello Mrs. MOntgomery," he politely replied back.

"Aria, not too late okay." she told me before stepping inside the house.

"I should really get going now." He told me as he started backing away.

"You know, friends are allowed to talk." I hesitated, not wanting to push this too far.

"You're right. So if I were to give you my phone you could add your number and that be okay." he agreed walking over again. I took his phone and typed my number in. I also took a picture for his caller ID.

"Well, here you go." I said handing him his phone back. He smiled and slipped it in his pocket.

"Cool. I'll see you around," he said waving goodbye. He started walking away, heading down the driveway. It wasn't util he reached the bottom when I realized this was a mistake. I couldn't let him leave like this. I chased after him, doing something stupid that I'd possibly regret later. As soon as I caught up to him I planted another kiss on his suprised lips.

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked pulling away.

"What boyfriend?" I replied back. He leaned me against my moms car and kissed me until my lips were sore. When I was able to get my breathing under control I said,

"I don't know about you, but I don't do that with any of my other friends."

"Nope, you're definitely one of a kind," he told me. My phone started buzzing. I glanced at the caller ID. Ezra's picture popped up and I hit ignore.

"Was that him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'll call him back later. We have a lot to talk about." I told him. He looked at me with what I assumed was curiousity. Dipping his head down, our lips became attached again. I pulled him closer, tangling my fingers in his hair. We kissed for a couple of minutes until we heard my mom calling for me.

"You should go before she comes looking for you." He told me. I glanced back at the house. She was on the porch squinting her eyes across the yard trying to find me.

"Call me tomorrow?" I said, realizing it was more of a question than a request.

"Sure. Good luck," he said. For a minute I thought he was talking about the situation with Ezra, but I realized he ment explaining this to my mother.

"Bye" I gave him one last kiss before joining my mom by the flower beds.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Aria! Jeez, you scared me. Don't you think its about time to come in?" She asked looking at her watch.

"Sorry, I got preoccupied," I explained.

"I know, I saw. You never told me you two were, friends." She said pausing to think about what to say concerning us.

"Yeah, he found something that belonged to us and came over to return him, I mean it." I told her avoiding eye contact.

"Well that was nice of him. What was it?" She asked.

"Its getting late, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed" I exclaimed before going inside.

"Okay, goodnight sweetheart." she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night mom" I ran up the stairs as soon as I got the chance. I headed straight to my room and shut the door. I went over what just happend in my head. I wasn't ready to deal with Ezra just yet so I called Spencer instead. With her parents being gone, she was the only one I could talk without getting caught violating our parents orders of taking time apart from each other. She picked up a few rings after I dialed.

"You're never going to believe this." I told her after she said hello.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter is going to be told in Spencers point of view.  
>*********************************************************************************************<p>"You're right, I don't believe you. You kissed Jason! Aria what were you thinking?" I asked her. I mean, Jason Di'Laurentis! Brother of our dead best friend Ali.<p>

"I know, it was bad. It just felt so good. You remember freshman year, when I had a huge crush on him, how was I suppose to control myself when his kisses made my knees go weak?" She asked me.

"What about Mr. Fitz? You do still remember him right?" I asked her.

"None of you guys ever really liked him anyway. Jason is only a few years older than me." she explained to me

"Yeah and he has magical kisses that turn you into a marshmellow." I told her.

"Can you just be happy for me?" she asked with a sigh.

"Aria, you can't do that to me! What about the person he has hidden in his house? Or the fact that he can't remember anything on the day Ali died. He could be dangerous!  
>Are you listening to me?" I asked. I wasn't too keen on the idea of them dating but it was a step up from Mr. Fitz.<p>

"Really Spence? What about you and Toby?" she asked.

"Thats totally diffrent!" I exclaimed.

"How! We didn't know if he was innocent before you two started shacking up." she yelled at me.

"We are not shacking up! Besides, Toby has been nothing but helpful to us." I defended him.

"Well, maybe hes helping you out a little too much!" she fired back.

"I don't want to fight about this. If you're serious about Jason, I wont interfer. Just, before you start kissing him again, end things with Mr. Fitz okay?" I asked hoping she'd take my advice.

"I will, I just don't know how yet." she explained to me.

"Quick and easy is the best way." I told her from experience.

"Wait, I thought you guys weren't sleeping together?" she joked.

"Not funny." I said even though I laughed back.

"Crap, he's calling me, I gotta go. Wish me luck!" she said before hanging up. Aria and Jason? Jason and Aria? At leaast Mr. Fitz isn't our english teacher anymore, that would be awkward. I wonder if Hannah can talk. . .

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>I'm thinking about writing another story in an alternate universe where Ezra and Aria never met, and never dated. That way, people won't be so mad at me for the pairing.<p>

What do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

If you like Aria and Ezra, DO NOT READ. Thanks MPRockstar16 and everyone else who reviewed my story. Theres more to come so sorry for the slow update!  
>******************************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

"Ezra, I have to tell you something." I said when I picked up the phone.

"Okay. If its about earlier, I'm sorry. What was I suppose to say? 'Hey, I'm dating your daughter, see you at work Monday'?" he asked.

"I know. Its just, this is getting too hard. I don't want to sneak around anymore. Im sick of lying to my parents and having to hide us." I told him letting it all out at once.

"Wait, what are you saying?" he asked.

"I kissed someone else today. I didn't mean for it to happen, but in a way I'm glad it did. I just don't think this is going to work out." I confessed to him.

"Wow. Do you feel this way because of us, or because you like this boy?" he asked. I could tell he was upset, probably pacing around his apartment.

"I'm doing this because I'm tired of always having to be careful, whatching my back to make sure nobody saw us sneaking around. I want to be with someone more my age,  
>someone who can give me a hug without worrying about his reputation. I'm sorry." I explained to him. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, I just hoped it would be for the best.<p>

"Before, you used to like sneaking around. You didn't care what everyone thought. What happend?" he asked.

"Things change." I replied weakly.

"Things, or you?" he asked.

"I did, okay." I wasn't prepared for his attitude. I wanted to end this before things got out of hand, and someone said something they'd regret.

"Well, I wish you would have realized this sooner. Goodbye Aria." he said before hanging up. I sat down on my bed and went over things in my head. Was I making the right choice? I loved Ezra, or at least I used to. Should I have stuck it out a little while longer? My phone beeped, I had a text message from an unknown number. 'Goodnight, sweet dreams. Jason'. As soon as I saw this I knew I made the right choice. I was ready for a new relationship, one that I could openly display to the world. There were no sparks with Ezra anymore, our fire had been put out. I layed down and fell asleep instantly. For the first time in weeks I went to bed happy. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to begin.

****************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Sorry it took so long. I didn't know how to end things with Aria and Ezra so I did the best I could. Hope you like it! I'll update soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a week since Ezra and Aria broke up. . .  
>***************************************<p>

I woke up and jumped in the shower. After I was dressed and had breakfast I texted Jason to make sure we were still on for the movies tonight. He sent me a reply right away saying 'Of course ;)' I grinned at my phone.

"What are you smiling about?" Mike asked when he passed me in the hall.

"I have a date tonight." I said happily.

"Who would want to date you?" he asked.

"Nobody that concerns you, thats who." I said before going downstairs.

"Whats this I hear about you having a date tonight?" my mom asked.

"Why does everyone care all of a sudden?" I asked back.

"I'm your mother, I always cared. Who is he?" she pushed.

"Jason." I replied, walking away.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" my dad asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Just by a few years." I told them. If they had a problem with Jason's age, god only knows what they would have thought about me and Ezra. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Isn't it a little early for a date?" my mom stated.

"Were going to the movies tonight. I'm meeting my friends at the Cafe now since we're allowed to see each other again." I told them.

"It hasn't even been a day and shes already going of to see them." my mom said to my dad as I left. I drove over to Spencers house to pick her up. Hannah was going to get Emily and meet us there. SPence was already waiting for me when I arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, my parents were quizzing me about my date tonight." I told her.

"Wait, I thought you and Mr. Fitz broke up?" she asked confused.

"We did. I'm seeing someone else." I replied.

"Jason? I thought you guys decided to just be friends." she asked.

"We did, and for a few days it was okay. But I'm single now, I want to go out with him" I added.

"And you didn't tell me?" she pretended to be hurt.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. You got mad at me for kissing him." I answered.

"Yeah, because you were dating Mr. Fitz at the time." she reminded me.

"Well, I'm not anymore." I said, parking next to Hannah's car. We went inside and found them sitting at a table in the back.

"We got your drinks for you." Emily said handing them to us. We thanked her and sat down.

"Guess what Aria's doing tonight." Spencer said to the others.

"Spence!" I exclaimed.

"What? They're going to find out anyway." she declared.

"What are you doing?" Emily questioned.

"Going on a date with Jason." I said while coughing, hoping they wouldn't understand.

"What! Why would you want to date that creep?" Hannah asked me.

"Umm, because I like him? Besides, he isn't a creep." I told them.

"Well I'm happy for you. Personally, I like him more than Mr. Fitz." Emily said.

"True. So how did this happen? Did he just stop by and say 'Hey do you want to go out?' Or have you guys been talking and you just didn't tell us?" Hannah interrogated me.

"They Kissed last week." Spencer informed them.

"What else aren't you telling us?" Emily asked. Just then Lucas and Caleb walked in. They saw us and mouthed they'd be over after they got their drinks.

"How are things between you and Caleb now?" I asked Hannah, trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but I'm more interested in finding out more about you and Jason." she said

"How about we have a sleepover at my house tonight, okay? Then I promise to tell you everything after our date." I told them. They all agreed, so we started making plans when the boys came over to our table.

"What are you girls up to?" Caleb asked.

. . .I'll Update more in a few days! Tell me what you think so far, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long!  
>*****************<p>

It was finally time for my date with Jason. I spent the last hour and a half getting ready, and I still wasn't sure about the outfit I had on.

"You look great" Emily told me.

"Yeah, Jason's eyes will pop out of his head when he sees you." Spencer added.

"I still think this is a bad idea, but you do look good." Hannah agreed. We decided that they would come over before my date to help me get ready and just hang out at my place and wait for me to return. My parents were going out to another art show and didn't care as long as I didn't leave my friends for too long. The time flew by and the doorbell finally rang.

"Wish me luck!" I said going to answer it.

"We're gonna want details, don't forget!" Spencer called after me. I chose to ignore her and kept moving towards the door. I answered it expecting to find Jason, but was suprised to see Lucas and Caleb instead.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We decided to crash your slumber party." Caleb said, peeking behind me. I closed the door, leaving just a crack.

"Really guys? Now is not the time." I told them aggrivated.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Lucas whispered to Caleb, who in return just shoke his head.

"Hannah!" I hollared up the stairs. A few seconds later she came running down the stairs.

"What?" she asked. When she saw the guys she looked at me confused.

"They thought it be fun to crash our sleepover." I told her, answering her question.

"Oh, are they staying?" she asked me. Before I got the chance to answer the doorbell rang again.

"I don't care, just no going upstairs." I said eyeing Caleb and Hannah, then I answered the door.

"Jason, thank god its you." I said happy to see him. He leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek but pulled away instantly when he saw there was an audience.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked.

"No." I told him. I said goodbye to everyone before leaving with Jason.

"You're leaving them alone in there?" he asked skeptical. He grabbed my hand as we walked toward his car.

"Yeah, my friends are sleeping over and those guys crashed the party." I told him.

"I'm confused. If you invited your friends over, then why did you agree to go on a date with me?" he asked, stopping to open my door for me. I got in and waited for him to join me before I spoke.

"I invited them over after we made plans. They wanted to know what was going on between us, and I needed advice on what to wear." I answered honestly.

"What exactly did you tell them?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing yet." I said truthfully.

"Don't look now, but they're watching us from your window." he told me.

"Of course they are." I said embarassed.

"Well, lets give them something to talk about." He put his hand under my chin and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tighter. His other arm went around my waist as we started making out. I knew the girls probably had their mouths gaping opened suprised by our actions.

"We better get going or we're going to miss the movie." I said breathlessly.

"Right," he said as he pulled away and started the car.

When we got to the movies he came over and opened my door for me. I thanked him and grabbed his hand as we walked in. It felt good being able to hold my dates hand in public. I forgot how nice the feeling was.

"So, what do you want to see?" he asked me.

"It depends, are we actually going to watch the movie, or did you have other activities in mind?" I asked him back.

He pulled me close to him and said, "I could think of a few things I'd rather do." We walked over to the booth and got in line. When it was our turn he asked for two tickets for whatever was about to start. We got out stubs and went to get popcorn and drinks. By the time we got to the theater the lights were already off and the movie had begun. We looked for seats and was suprised to find the three at the top vacant. I took the seat on the end while he sat in the middle. I snuggled up closer to him, and we picked up where we left off earlier in the car. By the time we pulled apart the credits were rolling, and the theater was emptying out.

"We should do this more often." I said. My lips were swollen and my hair was a mess. It was clearly obvious as to what I was doing.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and fix myself, then we can go." I told him. When I found my way to the ladies room I was suprised to see Mona with a look similar to my own. I went to the sink farthest away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice me. I was reajusting my dress when she came into view in my mirror.

"Aria, is that you?" she asked suprised.

"Hey Mona." I said trying not to meet her eyes.

"Are you here on a date too?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's waiting for me so I should get going." I told her as I tried to leave.

"I'd reaply your gloss if I was you" she said faking innocene.

"Right, thanks." I covered my lips with gloss and then fleated out the door. I looked around for Jason and spotted him leaning against the wall oppisite of the bathroom.

"Ready?" he asked when he saw me. I shook my head and we left.

"So are you itching to go home or do you want to stop and get a milkshake?" he asked.

"I could go for a shake." I answered.


	7. Chapter 7

I might be ending this soon. I'm not sure yet.  
>**********************************<p>

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" Jason asked when we got to the shop.

"Chocolate." I answered. I went and found a booth by the window and waited for him to join me. When he finally did, he had a shake and two straws in his hand.

"Here you go." he said handing me a straw once he sat down. We gazed at each other while we drank. The chocolate ice cream reminded me of his eyes, that's why I chose it.  
>We started asking each other random questions about unimportant things. I couldn't remember a time before were I laughed this much. It was close to eleven, so we decided it was time to leave. Once we were both in the car we continued with the questions.<p>

"I had fun tonight." I said to Jason when we reached my house.

"Yeah, me too." he told me. He got out of the car and opened my door like he'd been doing all night. He held out his hand and I grabbed it as we walked to my front door. We stood outside for a bit, just staring at each other and then he bent his head down to kiss me. Unlike the kisses at the movies, this one was sweet and made my knees go weak. I gripped onto him for support and kissed him back. When we pulled apart for air I looked up at his handsome brown eyes and realized I was falling deep for him. He kissed me again and I knew he felt the same way. It started off gentle like the first one, but quickly turned firey, making me whimper in his mouth. I slipped my tongue in between his lips and explored. We were enjoying ourselves so much that neither of us noticed the door opening. I did however hear someone coughing so I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Sorry to interupt, but I got to get this little guy home before his curfew." Caleb said pointing to Lucas.

"Right." We moved even further apart to let them get through.

"Thanks for letting us stay." Lucas said as he passed.

"No problem." I hollared back. Hannah, who was silently through the whole thing gave me a strange look and then closed the door.

"I should probably get going." Jason said coming closer to me.

"Probably." I said breaking the distance. When he made no move to leave, I put my arms around him and started kissing him like we were before. He slipped one arm around my waist and rested his other hand on the back on my neck.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked me when we pulled apart air.

"Not that I know of." I told him.

"You are now." he told me.

"Really, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"A little of this," he started kissing my neck. "A little of that," he said after kissing my lips. "And maybe a home cooked meal?"

"Sounds good to me." I told him smiling. We kissed a little while longer until Hannah came back out.

"Seriously, guys? You've been out here kissing for an hour. Can't you just say goodbye already?" she asked, then retreated back inside.

"I forgot how bossy she was." Jason laughed.

"I'll see you this weekend" I said, giving him one finale kiss goodbye. I waited until he was in the car driving away before going inside.

"You look happy, did you have a good time?" Emily asked me.

"Fantastic. He's cooking me dinner this weekend." I told them with a smile still on my face.

"God, could he be more obvious? He's so going to try and sleep with you" Hannah said.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked. Half meaning it, half joking.

"You little slut!" Spencer joked.

"Like you wouldn't jump at the chance to sleep with Toby." I stated. Spencer was quiet and wouldn't meet any of our eyes.

"No!" I said suprised.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily asked her.

"I don't know, do we have to tell each other everything?" Spencer asked.

"I told you about Caleb." Hannah shrugged.

"Yeah, because you wanted to!" Spencer said.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell us that's fine." Emily told her.

"Thank you. Now I want to hear more about your date with Jason Aria." Spencer said turning towards me. I told them about the movie, and the milkshake aftrewards. I kept some of the stuff we talked about private though.

"So, did you actually watch the movie?" Hannah asked.

"Some of it." I lied. None of them looked like they believed it.

"Right" Hannah replied.

"Okay fine. We kissed the entire time." I told them honestly this time.

"You are a slut!" Spencer laughed.

"I am not!" I defended myself. We spent the rest of the night talking until we all fell asleep.

*****************************************  
>Comments and Reviews are always welcomed!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been on vacation without internet. Anyway here's chapter 8, I know it's short I just wanted to let everyone know I haven't forgotten!  
>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************<p>The rest of the week flew by. Before I knew it, the weekend was finally here. I told my parents I was staying at Spencers so I could spend the night at Jason's without having to worry about getting caught. I texted Spencer anyway just to cover my tracks.<p>

'Hey, don't forget I'm 'spending the night' tonight.' I continued packing making sure to grab my toothbrush and shampoo.

'Yeah, I remember. Is tonight going to be the night?' she sent back.

'I don't know, maybe?' I texted.

'Just remember to use protection, you don't want to end up on the next season of Teen Moms.' I laughed when I read the text.

'I know mom, chill.'

I finished packing, making sure to grab my cute polka dot pajamas even though I wasn't sure if I'd be wearing them yet. I brought my bag down and set it by the door.

"Are you leaving already?" my mom asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I had everything." I told her.

"Alright. When your ready I'll give you a ride over. Your dad took your car to get the oil changed. He said it was leaking." That ruined my plans.

"That's okay, I'll get Jason to drive me over." I said. That actually worked out better. Now I won't have to leave my car at Spencer's.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll go call him to make sure." I replied, even though I knew he wouldn't have a problem with it. I went outside and dialed his number.

"Hey, you aren't calling to cancel are you?" he answered after two rings.

"No, just a change of plans. My dad took my car to the shop so I need you to pick me up." I informed him.

"No problem. Doesn't matter how you get here, just as long as you do." He replied.

"Exactly." I chuckled.

"What time do you need me?" He asked.

"All night." I joked.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He laughed.

"What time's best for you?" I asked.

"Anytime your ready." He said.

"So, right now?" I told him.

"I'm getting in my car as we speak." He answered, I laughed at his eagerness. We said our goodbyes and hung up. Then,I went inside to inform my mom, but she was in the shower so I left a note and went back outside to wait for Jason. He pulled up sometime later and I got in, putting my bag in the back.

"Hello beautiful." He said, giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself." I replied. I pulled him back over and gave him a long lasting kiss. When it was over, I put my seat belt on leaving him speachless.

"I'm so glad we're doing this." He said, putting the car in reverse.

"Me too." I replied putting my hand on his thigh, causing him to increase his speed. We got to his house in record time. He grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
>He pulled me over to him and kissed me with urgency. I knew now that the pajamas were pointless. They were just wasted space I brought along. I welcomed his tongue inside, as we made our way blindly to the door. Neither one of us noticed the car parked at the curb. He fumbled with the lock until the door finally opened. We went inside, lips still locked. We were just about to head upstairs when we were interupted by a cough. We pulled apart as fast possible, fixing ourselves.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked suprised.

******************************************************************************************************  
>Sorry to leave you hanging! I promise another chapter soon. It will also be longer than then this one.<p>


	9. Chapter 9

This Chapter will be longer as promised! I changed the rating just to be safe.  
>**************************************************************<p>

I was sitting in the leaving room across from Jason's mother. This was not the way I wanted her to find out about us. She probably thought the worst of me now. Jason tried hiding my bag, but the damage had already been done. I couldn't think of any other explanation as to why I was here with a overnight bag, making out with her son as we tried unsuccessfully to make our way upstairs. Ten minutes had passed with no answer as to why she was here. I waited impationatly as we waited for Jason to return with drinks.

"So, you and Jason? Never saw that coming." She told me, fixing her skirt.

"Um, yeah. It sort of just happend." I told her, wishing I hadn't. She raised her eybrows at me, making it obvious she didn't approve. We were sitting in silence when Jason came in with the iced coffee's, saving us from the awkward situation.

"So, what brings you to Rosewood?" He asked while taking a seat next to me.

"I just came by to check in on you. I would have called if I knew you'd be having company." She said.

"Mom, it's Aria, not company." He told her, sticking his arm around my shoulder. Under normal circumstances this jesture would feel nice, instead it left me feeling uncomfprtable.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just weird seeing the two of you together." She said, directing it at me.

"Maybe I should go." I said, standing up to leave.

"No, you're staying. Besides, you don't have your car so you can't leave." He ordered me around like dog, yet somehow I liked it. I sat back down on the edge of the couch, as if waiting for him to change his mind.

"Jason's right, you should stay. I'm sorry to interupt your uh, get together. I call you later okay?" she told Jason.

"No, you should stay too, don't leave because of me." I told her. Jason gave me a look, I could tell he wasn't happy with this. I knew I'd have to make it up to him somehow.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked, looking directly at Jason.

"Yeah, stay for dinner." he replied.

"Alright, I will." she decided.

"I'm going to go check on the food, are you two going to be okay in here?" He asked

"We'll be fine." I told him. He raised an eyebrow towards his mom,

"Go! We're good." she reassured him.

"Okay" he said as he left.

"So Aria, how long have you two been together?" She asked, jumping right into the conversation I didn't want to have.

"Not long." I answered.

"He must really like you if he's willing to go through all this trouble to cook for you." she told me.

"He's a good guy." I replied.

"He's treating you right? Not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to?" she asked.

"Mom!" Jason said from the kitchen, obviously ease dropping.

"Oh hush!" she yelled back at him. I laughed at the two of them banterring back and forth.

"He's a gentleman." I confirmed for her. She smiled at me.

"Which one of the girls is covering for you?" she asked, making my face dropped.

"Relax, I won't tell your parents." She said.

"I told my Mom I'd be at Spencers." I confided in her.

"Well, your secret is safe with me. As long as you two sleep in seperate bedrooms." She told me. I wondered if she was just saying that for show, or if she ment it.

"Okay, dinners done." Jason said, saving me yet again. He prepared a delicious dinner of fish and potatoes that we enjoyed while talking and laughing. When all the food was gone and dishes were done, we said goodbye to Mrs. DiLaurentis and went back to the living room.

"So, what do you want to do now that my moms gone?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know, wht do you want to do?" I asked.

"I think you know." He said, bending down and nuzzling my neck. I slapped him playfully across the chest.

"You heard your mom, seperate bedrooms!" I said.

"Since when do we listen to our parents?" He joked. He came at me and started tickling me. I was laughing so much I missed my phone go off.

"Race you upstairs?" I said, already making a run for the steps. He came chasing after me. When we reached the last step, he tripped and fell on top of me.

"Jeez Jason, can't you hold yourself together until we get to the bed?" I laughed, puching him off me.

"Be glad I waited this long." He said, picking me up and carrying me to his bedroom. He layed me down on the bed and pounced. Our lips were sucked together like a vacuum picking up dust. His hands went under my shirt, until he pulled it off. I shifted, suddenly aware of just how hard it was for him. He pressed himself closer to me.

"Ow!" I yelped. He pulled apart from me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked confused. I reached for the phone in my pocket.

"No, this did." I informed him. I had a text but I decided to ignore it and turned of my cell, putting it on his nightstand. Then I went back to enjoying myself with Jason, giving him my undivided attention the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning with Jason's arms wrapped around me. Images of last night popped in my head, making me smile to myself. I rolled over and watched him sleep.  
>He looked so relaxed and adorable I couldn't resist Snuggling closer to him, giving him a sweet little kiss, causing him to wake up.<p>

"Didn't get enough last night?" He asked, putting an arm around my neck as I rested my head on his chest.

"Never enough." I confirmed. He ran a hand through my hair. I moved to get up but he pulled me back in bed.

"Where do you think your going? I thought we were going to replay what happend last nihgt?" He asked.

"I have to shower, I smell." I told him.

"You smell fine to me." He said kissing my neck. I almost believed him and stayed, but I regained my thoughts and got up.

"No, I stink." I said, walking to the bathroom. I turned around to look at him laying in the bed with his hands folded behind his head.

"You can join me, if you want." I told him as I dropped the sheet I had wrapped around my body.

"Can't say no to that." He said looking me up and down. He jumped out of bed and followed me to the shower, slapping my butt when he caught me.

When we emerged from the shower a half hour later I checked my phone for the text I missed last night. It was just my mom telling me to have a good time. If only she knew how good of a time I actually had.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Jasson asked drying off.

"I don't know, you tell me." I told him while getting dressed.

"Anyhting you want." He replied.

"Anything?" I asked skeptical.

"Anything." He confirmed.

"How about breakfast first, and we'll go from there." I said.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>At first I didn't want to bring 'A' into the story, but to make things more interesting I was thinking I might. What do you think? Please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I've been putting this off because I didn't like how the show did things between them, but I decided I didn't care anymore and was gonna let my immagination run! Also I started a new fanfic for Hart of Dixie so I've been distracted by that. Sorry for taking so long!***********************************************************************************************************************************

"So, how was your sleepover with Jason?" Spencer asked. We met up later in the day after my morning with Jason. I'm suprised it took them this long to ask about it. Knowing them, they've been dying for details. We were all at Spencers talking in her room. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"It was, nice." I told them, trying not to give away too much, too soon.

"Just nice? He must have been pretty bad in the sack to be 'just nice'" Hannah repiled.

"Hannah!" I laughed, throwing a pillow in her face.

"Start from the begining." Emily said, nudging Hannah and shushing her. At first I didn't say anything, and teased them a bit longer, then I did just what Emily asked and started from the begining.

"Well, he picked me up at my house. When we got to his we started making out, we waited so long I could barely keep my hands off him. When he finally got the door unlocked we tried making our way upstairs but his mom was there and made it impossible." I told them when Spencer interupted me.

"Wait? His mom was there? Why?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, she missed her son?" I guessed.

"What a mood kill." Hannah added.

"What happend next, did he kick her out?" Emily asked.

"No, she stayed for dinner. We had a good time though. Did you know she adopted a Yorkshire Terrier?" I informed them.

"Oh who cares, get to the good stuff!" Hannah butted in.

"Fine. We had hot, wild sex all night, and in the morning. Happy?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Damn, you little slut. You dated Ezra for how long and didn't put out, but Jason you jumped right in bed with? Your mother would be so dissapointed in you." she joked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You slept with Caleb pretty quickly." Spencer noted.

"Have you seen the boy? I had to fight against every nerve in my body not to jump him the first time I saw him at school." Hannah teased.

"Yet I'm the slut?" I chuckled. We went on for hours talking about the guys and what we liked about each of them.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we all go out for dinner or something and bring the guys along? Samara too." Spencer said, making sure to include Emily and her girlfriend.

"Yeah that's a great idea." I agreed.

"Wow, for once we are all dating someone, how cool!" Hannah gushed.

"It's a great idea, but Samara and me sorta broke up." Emily confessed.

"Aw Em, why didn't you tell us?" I asked her concerned.

"It's no big deal." Emily said, dismissing the conversation.

"Is there anyone else you'd like to bring then?" Spence asked.

"I have someone in mind." Emily replied.

"Who?" We all wondered.

"Maya." She blushed.

"What! You've been talking to Maya again? Since when?" I asked.

"Last week." She informed us.

"Aw are you guys getting back together?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, it's too soon to tell." Emily answered.

"Well why don't you ask her?" Spence offered.

"I think I might." Emily replied.

"So it's set? Aria and Jason, Hannah and Caleb, you and Maya, and Me and Toby. This is gonna be great!" Spencer screamed happily.

"I'm gonna go call Jason and see if he's up for it." I told the girls while I walked outside, making sure to grab my jacket on the way out.

"Hello beautiful." He answered right quickly after the phone rang.

"Hi hottie. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking about you." He answered.

"Aw, I ment are you busy?" I replied.

"Not anymore. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The girls want to go out to dinner. They're bringing their dates and I wanted to bring you." I told him.

"That's sounds good. What time?" He asked

"Think you could come over to Spencers' now? It's already nine and we're kinda hungry." I said.

"Sure, give me five minutes and I'll be there." He said before hanging up. I went back inside to see how the others had worked out. Toby was going to pick up Caleb and meet us at the restaurant, and Maya was already in town on a shopping spree so she was on her way over.

"Jason and Maya are here!" Spencer shouted a few minutes later. I went down to greet him with my lips.

"Miss me?" He laughed when I squeezed him.

"Yes." I answered before pulling him close again and kissing him once more.

"Seriously? If this is how it's going to be all night you two won't be allowed to sit next to each other." Hannah teased. I let him go but still held onto his hand.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Ecstatic." She said sarcasticly.

"You guys ready to go?" Spencer asked.

"Yup. Who's going with who?" I asked.

"I brought my dads SUV so we could all squeeze in there." Maya suggested. We all went out and piled in the car. Hannah made sure to sit in the back between me and Jason, leaving Spencer in the middle alone. When we got to the restaurant we found Toby and Caleb already seated at a table in the back.

"Hey cutie." Hannah said when she saw Caleb. Spencer went to sit next to Toby, and the rest of us sat around them.

"Hello, my name is Tom and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you guys to drink?" He asked.

"I'll have a pepsi, and she'll have an iced tea." Jason said, ordering for the both of us.

"Same for us." Caleb replied.

"Two pepsi's" Toby told the waiter.

"Lemonade for us." Emily said. Once he was gone with our order, we started a debate on whether or not the new Twilight movie would be good.

"Well the first three sucked so I don't see how it could get worse." Caleb said.

"What! You said you liked Eclipse." Hannah turned on him.

"Yeah, because I knew you did and I wanted you to go out with me." He replied.

"You're such a butt!" She laughed.

"But you still love me." He said back.

"What did you think of the movies?" I asked Jason.

"Never saw them." He answered.

"Really? We're gonna have to change that." I told him. Just then the waiter came over and gave us our drinks. He asked us what we wanted for dinner, when he got it all down he left to put the order in.

"You know what a really good movie is, Captain America." Toby said.

"Is that what we saw last week?" Spencer asked him.

"Yeah, you liked it right?" Toby asked her.

"It was okay. His best friend was soo hot though." She replied.

"Really now?" Toby laughed at her.

"Not as hot as you though." She reassured him with a kiss. We talked about diffrent movies we liked until our food came. Once we finished eating we headed back to Spencer's house where we split up and went our sperate ways. Jason drove me home, where we've been parked for half an hour now.

"I should probably go now. My parents had to have noticed your car by now." I told him pulling away from his embrace.

"You're probably right." He agreed. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. He walked me up the steps and kissed me one last time before he left.

"We were wondering when you'd get out. Your mother thought you two were going to stay out there all night." My dad told me when I walked in.

"Goodnight." I told them, chosing to ignore what my dad said.

"Night sweetheart!" My mom hollard after me. I realized how tired I was when I crawled into bed after changing into my pajamas. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*************************************************************************  
>I know I should have updated sooner, I hope you aren't too mad! Good or bad? Please Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm kind of fed up with Pretty Little Liars and stopped watching but I don't want to just leave this story unfinished. This is going to be an OC/ AU type ending set in the future. Hope you enjoy! This is going to be the last chapter, and it's pretty short sorry.

**************************************************************JARIA******************

_Six years later_

"Eee! I can't believe you're doing this!" Hanna screeched.

"Why not, they've been going out for seven years. Honestly, I think it's about time." Spencer muttered.

"Guys, focus! How does my dress look?" I asked them. I went with a simple, yet elegant satin gown, with an ivy bow wrapped around my waist.

"Aw Aria you look beautiful!" Emily smiled enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Hanna, Spence, what do you guys think?" I asked them.

"Emily's right, you look good." Spencer commented.

"Are you kidding? She looks fabulous. Jason's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you." She replied.

"Thanks guys. Now go put on your dresses. I want to see how you look." I told them. They were wearing dresses that matched my bow. They were off to one shoulder and the length of a cocktail dress. When they came out a few moments later I smiled, happy with the decision I made.

"Wow you guys look great." I told them.

"Still not as good as you though." Hanna reassured me. When it was finally time for us to go to the chapel to meet the boys, we piled up into the limo and left. My parents were waiting for us at the door.

"Well, it's about time. We thought you'd changed your mind and ran off to Vegas!" My mother cried. She was always emotional at weddings. I knew she was going to cry a lot, seeing her only baby girl get married. She cried like a baby when Jason and I told her we were engaged.

"Mom, we were two minutes late!" I told her. She shushed me and pushed us inside. When the music started playing, the girls walked down the aisle. First Emily and Mike, then Spencer and Toby, followed by Hanna and Caleb. When it was my turn I grabbed a hold of my dad's elbow and walked down the aisle to my future, to Jason. I knew we were going to live a long, happy life together and I couldn't wait to get it started. After we said our vows and I do's, we ran out of there to the car that was waiting for us. We danced at the reception all night. Stopping only when someone asked to cut in.

"I love you." I told him when I was back in his arms.

"I love you too Mrs. DiLaurentis." He laughed.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" Hannah interrupted, tearing us apart again. I protested at first, but decided against it. The faster I got this over with, the faster I'd be in his arms again. I got up on stage while the DJ called all single girls to the dance floor. He gave me a nod, telling me it was okay to throw the flowers. I turned around and tossed them back. I wasn't at all surprised to see Hanna won the toss. I looked over at Caleb and saw him gulp in some air, knowing what it meant that Hanna caught the bouquet. I laughed at the terror I saw in his eyes. I knew they'd be okay though. Soon enough I'd be attending another wedding. If not theirs than Toby and Spencer's. And someday when it was legalized, I'd be attending Emily's too. I got off the stage and went to my groom, wrapping myself in his arms where I planned on being for the rest of my life.

***************************************************************************JARIA*****

So like I said, it's really short but I wanted to give it an ending. I hope you liked it anyway, Thanks for all the previous reviews and favorites.


End file.
